To Survive
by fieryheart959
Summary: Maxwell has decided to trick more people into his little world. His target: 16-year-old Lily. Tempted with a chance to bring back her beloved uncle, Lily falls into the world, and meets Wilson and gang. But, the problem? Maxwell has guaranteed no escape. Title and rating may change. All characters.
1. A Whole New World

**HI! Welcome to my Don't Starve fanfic! I was shocked to see that a game with so much lore and mystery only had around 225 fanfic's (when I wrote this)! So, I decided to add to that. Anyways, I'm probably annoying you, so..DISCLAIMER!**

 **Disclaimer: All aspects of the Don't starve game belong to Klei entertainment. Except Lily, she's mine. (and any other thinger-mer-bobs I might add later on. Those are mine too.)**

 **Lily's POV**

My eyes refused to open. I could vaguely hear birds chirping. I tried to recall why I was on the ground, lying there, unable to move. My mind came up blank. Which was great. _Amnesia is such a good experience_ , I thought, sarcasm dripping from my internal voice. I heard a small _whoosh_...

"You don't look so good pal. You better find something to eat before nighttime." A man's voice advised. _Yes,_ I thought, _food is a priority, mr. mystery man_. My paralysis suddenly ended and I was able to move. I struggled to my feet, much to my body's displeasure, and to my surprise, to find nobody there. Only a wisp of what looked like black fire that disappeared within seconds. Looking around, I realized I wasn't home. Granted, I had only a few vague memories of my home and previous life, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't the middle of the woods. I remembered the motto at survival camp, well, it wasn't a motto, more like a "rule of three" thingy. Three seconds for a positive attitude. _I can get through this, I probably just got lost_. Three minutes for air. I breathed in deeply. Three hours for shelter. Okay..I need to work on that one. Skip! Three days for water. I licked my arm. Salty. That meant there was an ocean or some salty body of water around. I could boil that and make it drinkable. Three weeks for food. I felt a sharp pang of pain in my stomach. _Okay..maybe not three weeks for food_.

I decided to check my resources. I had my hunting knife on me...and that was it. Walking around, I recognized a pile of rocks as flint, which is good for multiple reasons. I picked them up and stuffed them in my pocket. I broke a few branches from a nearby sapling. I combined them to make a crude ax, and started chopping. After a while, I had successfully gathered a few piles of wood. The sky turned a lavender-ish shade of purple, and everything became darker. I started panicking but quickly fought it down, as it would do nothing for my situation. I started heading in a random direction. Eventually I came across a savanna, filled with grass and, I assumed, rabbit holes, but none of the rabbits were out. _Great,_ I thought, _they're sleeping in their little holes_. I gathered quite a few piles of grass, and started heading back. I grabbed some berries along the way, remembering that my stomach was dangerously empty.

The sky started turning darker, at a much quicker rate than at home. I started running back to my little makeshift camp. Grabbing some wood, I quickly made a campfire. The night enveloped me, and I scooted closer to the fire. I felt something brush against my back. I jumped up, and unsheathed my knife. Nothing was there. _Great_ , I thought, _now I'm going crazy_. I added more wood to the fire. I sat down and picked a flower that was nearby. The soft petals felt good under my cracked fingers. I put it in my hair, which allowed me to see clearly, since my hair had been falling out from the ponytail I had it in. That thing that brushed my back started taunting me endlessly. Saying I was stupid for thinking I could bring my uncle back. Saying that I would never make it out of here alive. I lashed out with my knife. My blade just sliced through air. I screamed and kept slashing. I poured all my anger at my uncle's death into the screams and the slashes. The thing seemed to be able to dodge every stroke, every scream. Eventually, I lost my drive and realized I was exhausted. I sat down, and the thing resumed its' taunting. After a while, it broke me, and I started crying. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the sun on my face and ash in my eyes. I wiped the ashes from my eyes and looked around, shuddering at the memories of last night. My knife was laying besides me, looking as sharp as ever. I sat up and traced my finger along it's edge, hissing in pain when it cut through skin. I lowered the knife and stared at the single drop of blood that had started making it's way down my finger. _It looks so...natural, unlike most of the things in this world_ , I thought, still staring, but this time, I smiled.

 **Wilson's POV(Around the same time)**

I trudged along the sodden path, with Woodie and Wigfrid close behind. The dawn had broken a few hours ago and I was determined to explore the unexplored west. Webber had offered to come at once, but I turned him down. He was a kid, and if he got hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself. Wigfrid wanted to find a pond or two, as she was tired of rabbits. Woodie was itchinng to go and ax some trees, while his axe, Lucy, made sure he ate a log or two during the trip. It was raining and we hadn't come across anything new or exciting. I pulled out some eyebrellas and handed them to Wigfrid and Woodie. They just nodded their heads thankfully, too tired to make any other movement. We started setting up camp, as the evening had fallen. We would leave the camp here, as we were making a road along our travel route, and the camp was going to be a permanent settlement, even if it was abandoned.

"Thank Maxwell we can stop!" Woodie exclaimed as he snuggled up in his tent. I was setting up my tent and the fire-pit.

"Hey Wilson?" Wigfrid asked suddenly. I looked up at her, my brow furrowing in confusion and worry.

"Yeah?" She suddenly adopted this joking expression, "Do you think Willow is tranquilizing Wickerbottom by now?" I laughed, Woodie following suit. The lumberjack's rich bass voice rang through the trees.

"It's the only way to get that old lady to sleep!" Woodie bellowed, laughing through the entire spectacle.

We set up the rest of the camp, and snuggled in. Just as we were about to lay our heads down, I saw a trail of smoke, coming from about a mile away. It looked like the one our fire pit produced. While the others slept I watched it. It didn't seem to move or get bigger, so I decided it was nothing and went to sleep. But, I had this feeling, something was going to change, and it was going to be big.

 **Aaaaand done! If you have any advice or tips please either PM me or leave it in your review. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this story.**

 **For those of you who are aware of my MLP: FiM story, I'm sorry that's taking so long! It's not really number one on my priority list and I'm terribly busy with school and all that jazz. Also, I AM THE BIGGEST PROCRASTINATOR ON THE ENTIRE PLANET! So yeah. And if you're wondering why this story came first, well, inspiration and I just had to get it down.**

 **Okay with all that out of the way, BAI!**


	2. Insanity,Discovery, and Chaos

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Im going to answer the 2 reviews that were left on my previous chapter**

 **Zeck143: As Im posting this chapter, yes I am going to be writing more! Also, dont be sad! I dont like it when ppl are sad**

 **Jatheus: Thank you! But in all seriousness, go check the game out! ITS AWESOME AND ITS ALSO ON STEAM!**

 **Disclaimer: But I said that last time do I have to say it again? *she pauses, some garbled audio is heard* Fine...The Dont Starve game is property of Klei Enterainment, except for Lily. She's mine *pulls Lily closer* Lily: really? Me: Yes**

 **Woodie's POV**

The morning dawned after, what I felt, a few seconds. I was the first to wake up, as usual. Wilson tired himself with his experiments until the hounds howled, and Wigfrid hunted until dawn. I didn't wake them up, as they needed their sleep. I turned, and with deep breaths, looked at the Great West. It was undiscovered, uncharted and would most likely have many dangers. I LOVED it.

My exploration adrenaline subsided quickly as Wigfrid stirred, sweat dotting her brow. She bolted up, looking about with scared eyes and a swinging head. I ran to the lass, hugging her as she started sobbing into my chest. To be completely honest, I kinda have a thing for her, but I haven't told no one. 'Fraid they're gonna spill my secret.

The lass' despair must've woken Wilson up because the next thing I hear is his voice:

"What's going on here?"

I turned to him, still holding Wigfrid close, and looked him in the eye. His expression was concerned, and yet fierce.

"Lass had a nightmare. Probably damn Maxwell again." I explained, keeping my voice low as to not frighten her more. Wilson was silently scorning me for my, albeit mild, cursing with his gaze. Wigfrid nodded, slowly, confirming my guess. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, wiping away her tears. The beefalo wool smelled of lavender, the herb Wickerbottom had washed it with. It was a relatively new thing that Maxwell had made, he seemed to be adding a lot more recently. It's part of the reason we were exploring in the first place.

Wigfrid finished her cry session, and stood up, still huddling her blanket around her. "Let's get going." Her accent(Author note: I forgot where's she's from, therefore I forgot her accent. Could you just leave it in your review,... plz?) was heavy and thick as we gather the rest of the supplies. We head out on the road again and I'm humming some Scottish(or Irish((I forgot))) song from home, and it's one I don't even remember.

 **Lily's POV**

Ugh! Why in the world, I'm not even sure this the world, DID I CUT MYSELF?! I'm so stupid... well, waiting around isn't going to make things better. I flipped through my memory vault, looking for herbal remedies that I learned in Africa. I also realized my memory vault was surprisingly empty. Gosh darn be amnesia! Hmm...just wash it then wrap it, possibly heat it to avoid infection. Simple enough. I recalled seeing a pond a way back, near the savanna.

I started walking, holding my finger to keep germs out. I eventually got to the pond, and washed my finger. I wrapped it in some spiky plants I found near the pond's edge. I was about to get up, when something knocked me down again. Turning, I saw...a frog. Granted, it was a abnormally large frog, but still...a frog. I looked around some more, certain that something else had knocked me down, until the frog opened its mouth, and let loose it's tongue.

I was able to get a good look at the tongue, before it _hit me in the face_! Anyways, the tongue was a normal frog tongue, until right up at the end, which became a slimy mace...without the spikes of course. Basically, imagine a mace, without spikes, wrapped in frog's tongue. Not. Pretty.

I whipped out my axe, but the tongue sprang out again, and STOLE MY AXE! By this time, I had had enough of this frog, I punched it in the face, stunning it, grabbed my axe and chopped that frog in half. I watched as black flames reached up from the ground, burning the body, only leaving the legs. I grabbed the legs and stuffed them in my pocket, because well, it's food.

Evening came and I was walking back. I noticed the evening was a little longer than last night. I shuddered. Last night had not been pretty, and I wasn't ready to relive that. That THING might come back...I shuddered more. I almost felt it crawling against my back. Looking around I started seeing shadows..but they were MOVING! WHY WERE THEY MOVING?! The world started draining color. Everything was shades of white and black. The shadows started becoming solid. Their red eyes gleaming in hunger. I whipped out my axe in one hand, knife in the other. The shadows swarmed me. I slashed at one, but it split into two smaller ones. They attacked. One moved for my back, biting down, hard! I yelped in pain before stabbing it in the eye. It dissipated into a see-through blob of black. One launched at me, pinning me to the ground. I struggled, in the process losing my weapons. I tried biting it. I just bit down on my tongue instead. One grabbed a rock and threw it at my head. I couldn't prevent the scream that left my mouth. I could feel it, I was going to die, right here, at the arms of shadows. I was going to die an insane person who just wanted her uncle back. I laughed at the thought, which confused the shadows.

My eyes started closing. _This is it..._ , I thought. The shadows look away from me, at something in the distance. They swam away, leaving me in the grass, unable to move. I laughed a single time, before leaving myself to sleep, and most likely, my fate.

Wilson's POV

We kept walking. Nothing new. A roaming treeguard or two. A couple tallbirds. We steered clear of them, as usual. Ravens and Redbirds flew by in the sky. The sun was setting, so we would have to set up another camp soon. Wigfrid killed a rabbit and ate it, no sweat. I held the compass in the palm of my hand. The gold was cold, but soothing against my rough hand.

My head jerked up as I heard a scream. Both Woodie and Wigfrid looked equally shocked. Did someone follow us? It was quite feminine, so that eliminates Webber, Wolfgang, WX-78, And Wes. Still some of our camp left. Wickerbottom just doesn't scream so that leaves Wendy and Willow. I shuddered. If Willow got hurt...I pushed the thought from my head.

I motioned with my hand to draw weapons, and move forward cautiously. Slowly, we picked our way through the fields, coming upon a small clearing. In the middle lay a small girl. Correction: She was actually quite large, as in tall. Hair in a ponytail, dyed purple on the edges, contrasting nicely with the black. She had a black leather jacket on, with a gray shirt imprinted with a moon underneath. She was wearing sweatpants and sneakers. Most definitely a teen. Her head was bleeding and blood was still in a pool around her. Her eyes were fluttering.

Wigfrid wasted no time in tending to the girl. She pulled out bandages and got to work. Woodie didn't hesitate to join her. I immediately began surveying the area. The grass was rustled in unnatural ways and a tree had an axe and a knife stuck in the trunk. Definite signs of a struggle. There was something next to her, a blob of...nightmare fuel. I picked up the horrid substance.

"She must've gone insane temporarily, fought the shadows, then passed out." I concluded, showing the fuel to the others. Their eyes widened, Woodie even took a step back. The lumberjack looked down at the girl again. Her eyes had closed, her breathing labored. My eyes drifted to a nearby rock. Considering she was insane enough for them to be solid, they could've easily pelted her with rocks.

"Well, I'm going to get her back to base. Her health isn't going to get better just sitting in a pool of her own blood." Wigfrid announced. She checked the girl over once, discovering a large bite mark on her back which was bleeding, before loading her onto her wool blanket, which she then supported with boards, and tied ropes to it so she and Woodie could drag it.

I sighed. It was going to be a long way home.

 **Aaaaaand done! Ooh! So many questions! Will Lily wake up, or will she be in a coma, or worse die? Will Woodie reveal his crush on Wigfrid? Is there something going on between Willow and Wilson? Well, you'll have to come back and find out next time on "To Survive"! Bai!**


End file.
